OOS 14
Numrenth 28, after capturing Noah and turning him over to the officials of Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 15 and 16, concurrently with OOS 13. Transcript Gloom: In Tallo's room: When you enter the room a candle gutters at the sudden draft, and then goes out. It relights on its own, and there is a new occupant in the room. Floating on a broom a meter or so from the floor by the window is Belxari. Her expression is warm, the smile on her face knowingly mischievous. "Hello there. I wanted to talk to you a bit. About a few things. My attention was a bit divided earlier, I do so hope you'll forgive me." Tallo: surprised as heck to see belxari, after a moment recovers and says super flatly “thanks for your help earlier. veg, do you want to chat with her? im going to lay down.” Veggrek: “Oh— er— Alright. Have a good rest.“ Oh boy. Here we go. Veggrek stands at attention. “If you’ll forgive me for not paying you the proper respect.” Belxari: "I wonder what respect would be 'proper', hmhmm, well if it's all the same, I wanted to talk to both of you," she says, hesitating before continuing. "And also to apologise." Tallo: tallo headed straight for the bed but despite her foul mood, her curiosity wins over, and she turns around. her face is stuck in a glare for a moment but she catches it and tries to temper it back to a flat look. probably fails and still looks obviously annoyed. “what do you even have to say to us? we dont—well I'' certainly dont—fall under your jurisdiction.” Veggrek: “But she’s the goddess of— Well— What? I mean— it’s hard to be forgiven without apologizing, I think. I’m sorry for how I behaved at the temple.” ''Veggrek bows his head. Belxari: "Firstly, Veggrek, I'm sorry for allowing you to believe you might find Dyana at the Hall of Beasts. I knew what was there. "Kiono needed the help, will continue to need your help, no doubt. But regardless of the good you've done or how limited I am in what I can do or provide directly, I let you continue thinking your journey was at an end, when in fact it may just be beginning. "I promise to help you find Dyana as much as I am able to." "Tallo, I was a bit flippant with your involvement in all this mess. It may be mostly coincidence that finds you here, but I am glad for what you've done so far, for what it's worth. "But it's not that your concerns are irrelevant, or that you're not as important as anyone else here. "There was a long time when I felt alone or unappreciated because people I journeyed with didn't worry enough, or worried in perhaps extraordinarily unpleasant and unhelpful ways. I took others for granted, and some regrettable things happened. "I won't bore you with the details, but I just wanted to say I appreciate what you've done coming even this far, and I understand if you wish to go no farther. It's admirable that you sought my help in righting what wrongs have been done here, when really, it has nothing to do with you, and you'd be perfectly justified skipping town and leaving them to figure it out." She sighs, "In all my adventures, the most important thing I learned is that there is nothing as valuable as the bonds you forge for yourselves. And that is what I am the goddess of." Veggrek: Veggrek blinks hard, and continues to look dazed as Belxari addresses Tallo. Tallo: tallo stands there processing, anger replaced with shock, like—did she read my mind?! i havent mentioned leaving to anyone yet, how in the— and....my stuff is important? she’s....she’s glad for what i’ve...... Belxari: "And, I want you to know we speak the same language, I don't expect my eternal gratitude to motivate you," her smile becomes a sly grin, "If you stick around, what can I do for you?" Tallo: tallo starts tearing up a little bit and resists a small impulse to hug the sly-grinning goddess Veggrek: "You don't... you don't have to apologize. Not to me. I understand that the gods work in mysterious ways that mortals can't always be expected to understand. And you... are a god. Otherwise, Death would have stopped you. Death would have told the-- Assuming They didn't already know, in Their boundless wisdom... and They would have stopped You from committing idolatry...I'm sorry, I'm thinking out loud. You are a deity." Belxari: "Of course, Veggrek. Lysaro is very wise, after all," Belxari says, "I have it on very good authority that He's very grateful for your assistance, as well." Veggrek: Veggrek produces a high-pitched, awed, overwhelmed gasp. Tallo: “how did you know im planning to leave?” Veggrek: "She's a Goddess, Tallo." Tallo: “anyway, doing something in return..... i just....i just want to make my parents proud of me. and my mentor. i dont...i dont think that’s something you could help me with. i....” fail spectacularly at that so help is really useless anyway Veggrek: Veggrek gently elbows Tallo. "She is a Goddess." Belxari: "I honestly didn't," Belxari says, "but I've been.... in a similar place, once. No one helped me when I needed it. It might have been selfish of me, but I wanted to avoid someone else going through the same thing, if I could help it." "As for making your parents or mentor proud...." Belxari laughs. "I haven't got any parents and mentors are... Well. I'm sure if you just keep doing your best they'll see what you can do. "And if they don't appreciate you enough you can give the first edition of their magnum opus to some random do-gooders." Tallo: tallo sniffles and thinks quietly for a bit “youre the goddess of our......bonds, you said?” quietly “then you probably know. i hate kiono. i hate her so, so, so, so much.” “...but she’s right.” “my job in auguste....isnt so important.” “compared with things like unleashing the halberd beast to save the world or whatever it is that is about, that’s way more important. what i want is....worth-worthless in comparison, really, but it’s still important to me.” “im not needed to be involved in any of this. i dont....i dont think i’ve really.....even done much of anything to help, but....” “i....do appreciate you saying that, um....i havent been completely useless....” tears falling Veggrek: Veggrek puts his hand on Tallo's arm, giving her a soft smile. "Tallo, you're learning. I have been acting in the service of the Gods for my entire conscious life, and I still struggle with selfish desires, as you saw. If it were easy, the effort wouldn't be worth anything." Belxari: "Yeah you two are something else," Belxari says, "She's going through a lot, though... I'm not going to tell you to get along, exactly, but there's more there than probably even she understands." She grins conspiratorially "As far as getting to the disk is concerned, I'm sure I can find an excuse to visit my old buddy Bahamut, and if I just happen to leave the portal open for you to slip through? Whoopsie-daisy, I guess. "Hit up the clerics there, they're really handy for this sort of thing, and I'll make sure everyone gets home safe. You can be on your way to Auguste before supper." Veggrek: "And You want me to help Kiono? To-- continue helping Kiono? It would be my honor." Veggrek bows deeply. Tallo: tallo’s tears stop at veg’s comment to her, like—um. what. Belxari: to Tallo "listen, don't try to understand paladins, it's a futile effort." "And yes, Veggrek, it would be my sublime pleasure for you to continue assisting Kiono in her task." She smiles benevolently at the goblin. Tallo: chooses not to respond to veg based on that telepathic message “i appreciate it a lot actually....um. but....i cant ask this group to come with me to auguste anymore. even i—even i have to acknowledge they have more important things to do. i cant keep....i cant keep dragging them along. it’s....it’s not fair.” well she didnt smite me for saying i hate kiono, that’s good at least Belxari: "If I might pry, what is it exactly that you have to do there?" Tallo: “um. speaking of bahamut though. should ondo—uh. never mind i’ll get back to that.” “i....” “i kind of...failed to ask for a lot of details.” blushing ashamedly “some job for my parents, it might actually be too late for me to do it but...i have to try.” Veggrek: "You gave your word." Belxari: "are you meeting someone? Delivering a package? Assassinating someone?" Tallo: ponders for a moment if it’s okay for her to give info to a goddess about the job???? would her parents be okay with that?? “delivering a message to a person.” Belxari: "To whom? I know a lot of people in Auguste." Tallo: “you um......this is ridiculous to say but um....you wouldnt....rat me out or sell this info if i told you, would you?” she’s really embarrassed and ashamed to ask she is directing this to both belxari and veg Veggrek: "I don't... think so? It depends." Belxari: "No, sadly I had to entrust the criminal enterprise to someone else." Tallo: “wha—?!” to belxari is unsurprised by veg’s response “can i...um, message you in your....head?” and then the tension breaks and tallo starts laughing Belxari: for it Veggrek: "You don't usually ask permission, but-- Wait. Why-- I-- Yes?" Tallo: “not you, you just said i cant necessarily trust you, you dolt! hahahahaha” Veggrek: "Oh. That makes sense, then." Tallo: “im going to talk to a goddess in her mind oh my god. i cant believe it hahahahaha, even asking that question to her oh my goooood” “using a god as a tissue too, oh my god hahahaha” Veggrek: "Have you considered that exposing yourself directly to Her thoughts might make your head explode...?" Tallo: “see this is why.... it’s things like these that make traveling with this group—hahahaha!” laughs even harder at veg’s comment at this point her tears are more from laughter than crying Veggrek: "Actually, if you want to part ways here, I should probably go find Ondo and Kiono so you can tell them, and then you'll have privacy anyway..." Tallo: “please stay put” while laughing “u-um...if you wouldnt mind” Veggrek: "Oh, I-- Very well." Tallo: dont want him announcing to them im leaving calms down a bit, then message cantrips belxari “i’m supposed to deliver a message to someone named -insert name here because i dont have my notes in front of me-.” Belxari: "....does the message sound like maybe it could be a secret code?" Tallo: “i mean, probably.” “i’m sure it is for something.” “i didnt....i didnt want to disappoint my mother so i didnt ask—“ “—i probably should have asked, shouldnt i have. maybe that was a test and i failed it. oh no i screwed up...” more rambling to herself than anyone else Belxari: "I'd suggest at least letting everyone see you there. He's a local broker. I'd wager he has a job in mind." her expression is concerned and contemplative. "Worst case is that they've got nothing to do for a few days in a city that could definitely use some capable help." Tallo: “...you’re suggesting i derail them from their super important quest to oceanside.” Veggrek: "If She is suggesting it, it's probably even more important." Tallo: “i sincerely dont think that’s the case.” Veggrek: "You're right. It's certainly more important." Tallo: is somewhere between facepalming and laughing, ends up stifling a laugh Veggrek: "I'm sorry I allowed doubt to creep into my speech." Belxari: "The world won't unravel in a few days. I'm sure they'd be overjoyed to help." Tallo: “yeah right.” “well veg and ondo would help.” Veggrek: "Can we see Lady Dyana again? To see that she's not in urgent danger?" Tallo: “especially now that he’s convinced it’s some holy quest.” Belxari: "Incidentally, if you're going to talk with this guy, I'd appreciate if you can deliver a message from me as well, I could do it myself, but..." She grins "it'll be more fun if you do it." Tallo: “what is this job?” her eyes kinda light up despite her hesitance Belxari: "I just need you to remind him that it is profoundly unwise to try and stiff a goddess on her due." Tallo: “um. sor...sorry veggrek. didnt mean to...speak over your question” super embarrassed that she’s apologizing Veggrek: Veggrek pats Tallo's arm reassuringly. Tallo: “...but yeah. i’ll take your job in return for passage to auguste.” Belxari: "Sure, I can show you," Belxari waves a hand, and a window in the air appears. '' ''The room on the other side is brightly illuminated in full sun. It is a great sandstone keep, similar to the walls of the chamber you previously viewed her in. She sits at a table dressed in black armor, her hair braided back behind a black metal circlet. At her side is the brightblade, and her features are curled into a sneer. "We needed those peasants. It was careless to let them die in the excavation!" She snarls at someone you cannot see. "We'll have to.... 'recruit' some more. I'll send the vanguard into the hills to find some likely candidates. Lord Varren does not need to be bothered by this setback. Be grateful for my mercy in the face of this setback, Ghrime." "Yes, mistress. My apologies, Mistress." "Begone." The window fades, and Belxari frowns ''"Okay, not exactly what I expected to see, there." Veggrek: "Oh. Well, I'm glad she's all right. That's happening right now, yes? Can she ever see me? We can't talk to her, can we?" "What were You expecting to see? Maybe You might try again? I'm sorry I have so many questions." Belxari: ''Belxari blinks, a little surprised at the raw optimism. "Yes, that's right now. Unfortunately no, she cannot see nor hear you." Veggrek: "Oh. Could You allow her to see or hear me, please?" Tallo: “um. veggrek, that didnt look so gr...” sees his enthusiasm and sighs. she cant break his heart. Belxari: "I... would have to know where she is, and presently I do not, but I'm looking into it." Veggrek: "I see. Thank you very much." Belxari: "Ah, and indeed Tallo, well-bargained and done," She holds out a hand to Tallo, smiling. Tallo: tallo shakes it after a moment Veggrek: "May I see her again?" Tallo: “veggrek, um, why dont we—well we got some good information that may help us find her just now.” “why dont we work with that for now and see what we can find, okay?” did i just say we excuse me when did -I- sign myself up for this i mean i originally agreed but then i took it back when i decided to go to auguste without their help, but...i might be going with them again? does that re-sign me up for helping him? Veggrek: "I see. You're right. Lord Varren sounds important. Maybe we should find out who that is. Your Benevolence, who is Lord Varren?" Belxari: "I don't know, but he sounds like a good place to start," Belxari smiles sadly and stands "Unfortunately, my absence will no doubt have been noted by now. I appreciate the two of you taking the time to speak with me. I'll meet you all in the morning at the chapel." She pats Veggrek on the head (helmet?) and hesitates before placing a hand on Tallo's shoulder. be fine she says in Tallo's mind. And then she's gone. Tallo: “w—wait, ondo is—“ Veggrek: "Wait, who is--" "Oh. Well, I didn't really expect an answer anyway." Veggrek flops backwards onto Tallo's bed, gazing beatifically at the ceiling. "We learned so much." Tallo: tallo gives veggrek a huge hug “i’ve been stupid.” Veggrek: "What? Oh. It's-- You can't get smarter without being--" Veggrek returns it. "What I mean to say is, this world is truly large, and we are very small. It's okay to feel inadequate." Tallo: “yeah....i....well that’s close enough to good advice. thanks, veggrek.” “im not going to leave. dont even mention it okay? i’ll ask everyone to join me in auguste....properly.” Veggrek: Veggrek pats her back. "The Gods made you exactly how you are supposed to be. I won't mention that you... aren't leaving?" Tallo: “and if it doesnt work out, that’s fine. i shouldnt...i shouldnt beat up on myself about it and throw a fit. that’s not what ed—that’s not what i should do.” “what? um. yeah. that im not going to leave the group. i mean....if a goddess tells me i havent been completely useless, and you and ondo have said it, well....” gets a sheepish grin “kiono is just going to have to put up with me” Veggrek: "I have no idea how the grand design involves you, but if I dared to hazard a guess, I think that it will be good for her to have a friendly adversary. It's not as if everyone in this world accepts her and her mission, right?" Tallo: “adver— well it’s not as if i hate her mission proba—yeah fine whatever sure, friendly adversary.” is so not sure what to do with his comment so she’s just babbling Veggrek: Pat, pat. "The gods have a place for you, Tallo." Tallo: “uh. gee thanks.” sarcastically “um. about your lady though—are you sure she’s....uh. what kinds of missions did you guys—“ “no it’s been a long awful day. never mind. let’s just save it for later.” Veggrek: "Okay. I'm here if you want to talk. I mean-- I'm probably not here here, unless you want me to keep watch..." Tallo: “stay in here.” “uh, please. if you want.” Veggrek: "All right. Then I'll be here." Tallo: plops on the bed and lays quietly for a good long time breaks the long thoughtful silence with “how do you prioritize what to do?” “i mean you run stupidly into everything that catches your eye, you have to make choices and sacrifices somewhere, right?” Veggrek: "Oh, I have a list of tenets that I follow, and I do my very best to adhere to them at all times. I think the main one that answers your question is the tenet of Honor-- do as much good as possible while causing the least harm." Tallo: “blech.” “sounds like that makes things easier for you though, following a list.” Veggrek: "Oh, absolutely. I can teach you, if you would find it helpful?" Tallo: “well. i think i could probably think of my list pretty easily.” “it might help to write it down though, hmm” Veggrek: "Maybe!" "I do have mine written down somewhere. I know them by heart, but you never know what might happen to your heart. Or your writing, come to think of it. But as long as one of them remains consistent... actually, maybe I should do something else... have a tie-breaker..." Tallo: starts laughing once she stops “what situations have you been in, where you had to make tough choices?” Veggrek: "Well, just recently, I wanted to go to the toy shop. I thought I was being selfish, but it turned out to be important... maybe that's not the best example. Are you ready for bed? I'll be happy to tell you stories of our exploits until you go to sleep. Nothing too exciting." Tallo: “...yeah sure. might be best to get my mind clear of all this...junk trapped up in there. share away.” Veggrek: "Once, when we were fighting an order of evil druids..." And so on. Veggrek proceeds to bore Tallo to sleep with half-remembered quests and tales. Category:OOS